Ecarts de température
by Saluzozette
Summary: Quand Luffy et Nami se retrouvent tous les deux dans la salle de bain, quelques mois après s'être mis en couple et que Franky fait des réparations sur la tuyauterie du navire, ça risque d'avoir des effets. Attention, interdit au moins de dix-huit ans ! (si quelqu'un obéit à ce genre d'ordres...)


**C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça. Alors ne me linchez pas si c'est nul je vous en pris ! Ayez pitié... En plus les persos sont OOC... Bref, personnellement, je trouve pas ça génial. Mais bon, donnez moi un avis extérieur.**

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il faisait beau ce jour-là sur le nouveau monde. La journée avait été magnifique et l'équipage du Sunny en avait profité pour se détendre un peu. Mais sans abuser car Nami était une navigatrice chevronnée qui ne prenait pas le climat à la légère. Surtout sur cette mer. Tout pouvait arriver.

Elle s'était tout de même accordée la soirée et avait confié la barre à Robine, seule autre personne à part elle à avoir des bases en navigation sur ce navire. Confiante, la rousse était allée prendre une douche.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à peine, elle fut interrompue par un imbécile tambourinant sur la porte de la salle de bain.

« Namiii ! C'est Luffy ! Tu m'ouvres ? »

Avec un grognement la navigatrice coupa l'eau, s'enroula dans une serviette, et ouvrit à son petit ami. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Nami commençait à peine à se faire aux pitreries du garçon. Au début, celui-ci lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres mais il grandissait petit à petit. Du moins, sur ce plan là.

Après avoir refermé dans son dos, Nami laissa tomber sa serviette et reprit son activité première, à savoir : se doucher. La douche se présentait comme un grand carré, fermé sur deux côtés par des plaques de verre floutées, d'un côté par un mur et sur le dernier par une porte teintée coulissante. La rouquine laissa cette porte ouverte de façon à avoir un œil sur Luffy, des fois qu'il décide de faire des bêtises.

« Bon, alors quoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me déranger ?

- C'est Robin qui m'a dit de venir, répondit-il en souriant. C'est pour te prévenir que Franky fait des réparations sur la tuyauterie, il risque d'y avoir des variations de température sous ta douche.

- Hein ?! Mais il ne peut pas attendre ce crétin ?! Il est obligé de faire ça maintenant !

- J'ai pas demandé. »

La jeune femme tourna le dos à son capitaine et accrocha le pommeau de douche à son support, de façon à avoir les mains libres.

« Bon, je me dépêche alors. Je te jure que ce crétin va m'entendre.

- Mais non, on n'est pas pressé. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle sentit brusquement les mains de Luffy se poser sur ses hanches et sans qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva le dos contre le mur, les bras de son capitaine de part et d'autre de son visage pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il avait retiré son chapeau et semblait se foutre totalement de l'eau qui coulait le long de ses tempes et imbibait d'ores et déjà ses habits. Il abordait un sourire carnassier, le genre de sourire qu'il venait à peine d'acquérir. Nami essaya de le repousser avec amusement.

« Fait pas l'idiot Luffy, tu vas être trempé.

- M'en fiche, répondit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue. J'le suis déjà. »

La jeune femme sourit et tenta une nouvelle fois de le repousser mais la main qui glissa soudain dans son dos l'arrêta. Les doigts du garçon partirent de ses omoplates pour glisser jusqu'à ses reins et s'arrêter juste au dessus de la zone critique. Elle frissonna.

L'eau qui courait toujours sur leurs corps était chaude juste comme il faut et rendait lourds les habits de son capitaine. Elle eut soudain une furieuse envie de les lui retirer.

« Luffy… »

Les lèvres du garçon contre les siennes l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Ce furent aussi elles qui la décidèrent. Cédant à la tentation, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour approfondir le baiser et il serra plus étroitement son corps contre le sien.

Leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. C'était un ballet de sensualité et de désir. Nami mordilla la lèvre de son capitaine et celui-ci répondit à la provocation en passant une main rude dans ses cheveux mouillés. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à n'avoir plus de souffle.

Les mains de la rouquine glissèrent alors entre la chemise ouverte et la peau du brun et ce fut à son tour de frissonner. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de Nami et se laissa faire alors qu'elle redessinait du bout des doigts toutes les courbes de son buste. Ses abdos sculptés comme dans la pierre, son nombril, ses côtes, ses tétons. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses derniers et qu'elle les caressa doucement avec les pouces, Luffy grogna de désir et décida de reprendre le contrôle de la danse.

Il redressa la tête et embrassa la mâchoire de Nami alors que ses mains se posaient délicatement au creux des reins de la rouquine. Il posa trois baisers chastes le long de celle-ci vers son oreille puis descendit le long de son cou. Il donna un petit coup de langue sur le minuscule grain de beauté qu'elle avait à la base de l'épaule avant de l'embrasser. Puis ses lèvres s'aventurèrent plus bas et il arriva aux seins de son amante. Alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses gémissements, il les couvrit de baiser tout en évitant les deux mamelons fièrement dressés. Eux, il les goba tout entiers l'un après l'autre, buvant en même temps l'eau qui coulait le long du corps de la rouquine.

Alors qu'il léchait avec application l'espace qui séparait les deux seins de Nami, sa main glissa également des reins de sa navigatrice jusqu'à son ventre et descendit rapidement vers son entre-jambes humide. A peine sentit-elle le bout des doigts de son capitaine sur cette partie intime que Nami sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle s'accrocha de plus belle aux épaules de son capitaine et il se retrouva en train de la porter à moitié.

« Bah alors ? Lui chuchota-il à l'oreille, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Tu ne tiens plus debout ?

- Boucle-là, marmonna-t-elle pour tout réponse. Tu es encore habillé, ce n'est pas équitable. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et envoya enfin valser la veste qui lui couvrait les épaules. Comme il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle, elle n'eu presque pas à se baisser pour piquer un baiser sur celles-ci. Le garçon enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau alors que les mains de la rouquine se débâtaient avec le pantalon du capitaine. Enfin elle parvint à défaire le bouton et la braguette mais n'eut pas le temps de le retirer car Luffy s'en chargea avec empressement. Elle admira une seconde le corps magnifique de son capitaine, seulement vêtu à présent de son caleçon, alors qu'il jetait son bernuda hors de la douche.

En esquissant un mouvement pour se redresser, le garçon sentit les mains de son amante se poser sur ses épaules et le tirer en arrière. Il se retrouva assit par terre, le dos contre le mur à son tour et Nami assise sur son abdomen, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

« Il es temps d'inverser les rôles un peu. » Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

Elle se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser et commença à onduler du bassin sur la bosse que formait le caleçon de Luffy, ce qui fit gémir celui-ci.

« Nami… »

Dans un mouvement presque convulsif il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la rousse et la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses seins. Surprise par la tendresse qu'elle sentait dans cette étreinte, la navigatrice passa une main hésitante sur les cheveux de son amant.

« Luffy, ça ne va pas ?

- Je t'aime. »

Il avait marmonné ça comme un gamin le marmonne dans les jupes de sa mère tandis qu'elle le console. Étonnée, Nami attrapa son visage des deux mains et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, espèce d'imbécile. »

Un sourire niais naquit sur les lèvres du capitaine et fit taire les inquiétudes de la jeune femme. Il dressa la tête vers elle et réclama un baiser. Elle lui accorda avec plaisir tandis que les mains du garçon reprenaient leur valse de caresses.

A cet instant, l'eau chaude fit place à de l'eau tiède et les deux amoureux frissonnèrent.

« Franky s'est mit à ses travaux, souffla Nami en cherchant les bords du caleçon de Luffy. J'espère que ça va passer vite. »

Quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, la rouquine sépara ses lèvres de celles du brun et recula pour pouvoir le lui enlever. Satisfaite par ce qu'elle voyait, un sourire gourmant apparut sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'elle posa immédiatement juste au dessus de la verge de son amant. Celui-ci poussa un grognement de frustration suivit d'un hoquet de surprise quand Nami caressa tendrement ses bourses. Doucement, la rouquine fit remonter ses baiser le long du buste de Luffy et finit par lui capturer les lèvres.

Comme elle était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le capitaine craqua très vite. Il lui saisit les hanches et la fit asseoir de force sur son bassin. Nami sentait l'érection du brun contre ses fesses et du se faire violence pour ne pas gémir. Elle baissa la tête et se mordilla la lèvre avant que Luffy ne lui pique un baiser sur le nez, façon bien à lui de lui demander une permission. Elle lui sourit et il prit ça pour un oui.

Quand il pénétra un elle, la navigatrice laissa échapper un cri et Luffy grogna. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes pour s'habituer puis commencèrent de lent va-et-vient avec leur reins. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent très vite et les deux amants ne parvinrent plus à retenir leurs plaintes. Soudain, l'eau devint glaciale et la surprise mêlée au désir provoqua leur jouissance. Le capitaine se libéra en Nami en lui griffant le dos et celle-ci mordit carrément l'épaule de son amant sous la puissance de son orgasme.

L'eau revint brusquement à sa température initiale et Nami s'affala aux côtés de Luffy, à bout de souffle.

« C'est la première fois que je fais ça sous la douche, marmonna-t-elle.

- Moi aussi ! » Répondit le capitaine avec un grand sourire niai.

Elle sourit à son tour et se redressa pour attraper le pommeau de douche. Une fois l'instrument en main, elle le braqua sur le visage du garçon, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sortir à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Allez Luffy ! Faut ce dépêcher maintenant ! Les autres vont nous attendre pour manger ! »

Les yeux du brun s'emplirent d'étoiles à la mention de la nourriture et il enroula rapidement une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de sortir de la pièce, ces vêtements trempés sous le bras.

« Hey ! Salut les gars ! L'entendit s'exclamer Nami. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Sanji ! J'espère que y'a plein à manger ce soir ! Parce que j'ai un appétit de monstre ! »

La jeune femme soupira devant son manque de délicatesse, se sécha rapidement, se vêtit, et sortit à son tour de la salle de bain. Derrière la porte, l'équipage au grand complet la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, sauf Sanji qui pleurnichait sur l'épaule d'Usopp. La navigatrice leur offrit un sourire innocent et s'exclama :

« Hey ! Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Sanji ! J'espère que y'a plein à manger ce soir ! Parce que j'ai un appétit de monstre ! »

Et elle les planta là alors que le blond pleurnichait de plus belle.


End file.
